


Былина о Короле-под-Горой Фили I и Балроге чудище поганом

by Madra_Rua



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, апокриф, но слишком краток, профессор прав, эпик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: все, чего вы не хотели знать о гномах, но от инфосферы не спрячешьсябредбылина о Короле-под-Горой Фили I и Балроге чудище поганомв трех актах с антрактом, чтобы пореветьпервая часть совместно с Кот Аморфный, последующие - при ее незримом, но постоянном присутствии





	1. Chapter 1

ой то не гром гремит - заливается,   
то на битву с балрогом гномы сбираются  
то не частый град, да пшеницу бьет-   
то железный хирд строевым идет  
(*и припев, там "ай-люли-люли, сперли Аркенстон")

Самый главный гном, добрый молодец,  
Собирает в бой дружинушку верную.

То Король-под-горой со товарищи  
Злого ворога бить собираются

А и ворог злой - демон пламенный,   
то копытом бьет, то хлыстом сечет.   
А и дух его неприкаянный  
добрым гномам шахты копать не дает

Выходил вперед молодой король,  
Молодой король с русой бородой.  
Говорил друзьям он слово верное,  
слово мудрое да непритворное.

И за ним пошли верные друзья  
и гремел под хирдом подземный свод.  
а навстречу им злые полчища  
выползали из земли орды вражески

и взмахнул Король своей палицей -   
полегли врагов сорок сороков  
и взмахнул Король да своим мечом,   
И других врагов пала насмерть тьма  
но выходит из-под земли Балрог,   
не забавы для - биться насмерть чтоб!  
Содрогнулся в страхе Эриадор,   
от его шагов да от пламени.

Разошлась земля на три сажени.  
Достаёт Балрог плетку огненну,  
плетку огненну, семихвостую.  
Как ударил он плеткой огненной -   
Раздалась земля да на семь сажён.  
«Выходи, говорит, добрый молодец,  
добрый молодец, да удалый гном.   
Испытай свою силушку богатырскую.".  
Выходил тогда молодой Король,  
принимал Король да неравный бой

*фингон и саурон вышли на балкон, смотрят и очешуевают*

Как от первого удара плеткой огненной  
Да вошел король в камень по колени  
От второго удара плеткой огненной  
Да вошел король в камень да по пояс  
размахнулся балрог, посмеиваясь,  
Чтоб по плечи в камень короля вогнать.  
Тут зажлго в груди младого короля  
нестерпимей пламени балрожьего:  
то жены его вышитый платок,   
под кольчугою на счастье спрятанный,  
орошенный слезами ее девичьими.  
Как вскочил король - рухнула гора  
как взмахнул мечом - балрог поседел

Молит короля Балрог жалобно:  
«Ой ты гой еси добрый молодец,  
Добрый молодец да удалый гном,  
Не секи меня сталью острою,  
Сталью острою, сталью гномскою.  
Ждёт меня жена, дожидается,  
Ждут по лавкам семь малых детушек!»

Посмотрел тогда молодой король,  
как пощады просит поганый дух,   
да как вспомнил он дядю своего  
да на битве павшего за Эребор  
да срубил мечом стальным каменный столп,   
а поганому да жизнь сохранил.

А поганый дух ему в ножки кланялся,   
Да вреда гномам не чинить обещался,  
Говорил слова благодарные, благодарные, да лукавые.  
«Орков всех, сказал, я повыведу,  
Прогоню их прочь да на солнышко,  
А с тобой, Король, будем мы дружить,  
Буду дань тебе посылать я,  
Златом дань, да каменьями, да сребром морийским, истинным».  
Говорил Балрог таковы слова,  
Да замыслил сам дело чёрное.

воротился король с хирдом в Эребор   
но не видит он флагов на стене  
да не встретил их издалека рог  
да завешен черным светлый тронный зал  
\- что случилось здесь? - вопрошал король  
Брата своего неразумного  
и ответил брат: - К нам пришла беда  
приползла в ночи, когда спали все  
да украла тьма не каменьев свет,   
не злату казну, не подвески, нет!  
а украла тьма да твою жену,   
и навеки ей пребывать во тьме  
а следов той тьмы мы искали днем  
но нашли лишь шум да кошачьих ног  
а следов той тьмы искали ночью мы.  
Но нашли лишь волос с женских да с бород

[Титры под красивую музыку, ГЛАЗ дракона]


	2. Фильм второй

Ой то не титры по экрану черну золотом,   
То вернулись снова мы, да упороты

Но не зря тот гном внуком Трора был,   
Взглядом зорким он по углам смотрел   
И заметил в щели одной в полу  
Да три волоска светло-ржаные  
То три волоска шкуры кроличей,  
шкуры кроличей, шубы жениной.

Повелел король вскрыть тогда полы:  
Под плитой нашли древний тайный ход,   
Что прорыл еще самый первый дух,  
что прогрыз еще самый перый червь.  
К сердцу горнему тайный ход ведет  
в черноту и глубь, где не светит свет

Взяли факелы да спустились вниз  
Протянула лапы к ним темнота,  
оплела огни да плотным коконом,  
Заползла под ребра смертным холодом,  
замерла у горла страхом да ужасом.  
Лишь король не слышал песен ее,  
не могла коснуться горячей груди,  
не могла спутать королевский ум.  
Шел вперед он да друзьям светил,  
И они за ним храбро шли во мрак.

Долго-долго ли да рассказывать,   
только шли они еще дольше того.   
Лишь на пятый день тьма рассеялась,   
только было в том мало радости:   
то не солнца свет, то не ясный день,   
то горит огонь в бездне пламенной.

А за тем огнем клетка каменна,   
в ней за прутьями тень скукожилась.  
То несчастная королева спит  
сном магическим, непробудным сном.

Как свой верный меч король выхватил,  
как ударил раз по зубьям каменным -   
осталась на мече зазубрина,  
камень же недвижим стоит.  
Поднимает король меч верный,  
ударяет по камню во второй раз -   
пролегла по камню борозда.  
Поднимает он меч да во третий раз,  
ударяет он изо всех из сил.  
Зазвенел меч верный, испытанный  
и вошел в черный камень по самый грув

рассмеялось пламя чадливое   
На дружину поганое набросилось.  
отбиваются храбро воины,  
Но не могут чудища победить.

Закричал король страшным голосом:  
всколыхнулась тьма до дна до самого,  
встрепенулись твари, спящие в горе,  
покачнулось чудище поганое.  
\- Ты ли слово не давал, чудовище,  
\- вопрошал король грозным голосом,  
\- Что не тронешь впредь рода гномьего,  
что не будешь ввек нам ущерб чинить,  
заклинал меня малыми детками?  
Покраснел балрог, почернел балрог,  
Но сломать не мог слова данного  
И растаял в миг, словно летний дым.

Подошел король к тени скрюченной,  
да поднял ее бедную на руки  
И отнес ее в чертог каменный,   
И отдал с рук на руки лекарю.

Девять дней лечил королеву тот,   
Мазал мазями да настойками,   
Девять дней не спал молодой король,  
Не велел спускать страшный черный флаг.


	3. спин-офф до выхода третьего фильма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> съемки третьего фильма затянулись, в сеть слиты некоторые материалы, сценарии и тизер

*дальше краткий пересказ, ибо лень  
Лекарь излечил раны королевы, но сказал, что тьма осквернила ее, и наследник, которого она носит, не может быть спасен, ибо он напитан злом. Когда мальчик родился, король взял его на руки, чтобы самому изгнать из мира, но не смог убить собственного сына и отдал верному другу Балину.   
Королева лишилась разума и, по слухам, сбросилась в самую глубокую шахту.  
Тут появляется жена брата короля, странная эльфийская дева. Пользуясь тем, что король едва ли вменяем от горя, а ее собственный муж внезапно скончался при удивительных обстоятельствах, она предъявляет права на трон Эребора, объясняя свои претензии маленьким наследником, племянником короля, который вот-вот должен родиться. Король не противится этому, юный наследник рождается, и эльфийская дева правит как регент от его имени. Эребор погружается во тьму.

 

_*тизер к третьей части_

_\- Кто ты, воин?  
\- я Арви, сын железнодорожной платформы. _

_\- вижу я: то идет мой сын,  
Истинный король, Арви - богатырь.  
вижу я: то идет мой муж,  
и какой-то он станция метро_

_\- СОРОКА-ВОРОВКА!_


	4. Фильм 3. Серия 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем дальше, тем страшней

Мрачно небо над Одинокой горой. Правит той землей эльфийская дева, сгубившая своего мужа. Ее сердцу милы лишь мрак и страдания. В ее королевство не проникает свет.  
Притеснения подданных, мор и глад в комплекте.  
Между тем далеко на западе, в ущелье двух гор, в доме князя Эльронда ~~среди прочего сброда и подобранных котят, щенят и человеков~~ рос юный гном, которому дано было имя Арви. Как вошел он в пору мужества и достиг совершеннолетия, князь открыл ему, что определенное время назад малыша принес в Приют Сирых и Убогих старый мудрый Балин и попросил исцелить от зла, что еще до рождения проникла и заполнила младенца. Князь ничего не обещал, но применил свое искусство, и на этот раз ему удалось очистить ребенка. Затем было решено оставить его на воспитании в Приюте.  
Пока рос юный гном, часто убегал он в горы, коими окружен Ривенделл, и там являлась ему серая тень, иногда просто голос, которая наставляла, а иногда утешала его. Лишь однажды тень обронила, что когда-то ее звали Вигдис.  
Открылось также юному Арви, меж баллад и саг о героях прошлого и пророчеств о героях будущего и то, что сам он - наследник рода Дурина и должен корону свою вернуть, а зло из конкретной подотчетной локации изгнать.  
Собрался Арви и отправилася в родное королевство, ибо собиралось с силами Зло на востоке, и Гэндальф уже взял свой посох и направился в Шир. И никто не помог ему в его походе, потому что к Великому походу готовитлись все.  
Долго ли, коротко ли шел он, но ни буря Мглистых гор, ни зной, ни холод не страшили его. А если случалось, что силы его оставляли, стоило мелькнуть среди скал серой тени, и снова Арви шел вперед.  
Вошел он в город как путник, но в гору вошел, как сын короля, и призвал к ответу ту, что сидела на троне, поскольку не милости просил, но желал забрать свое. Эльфийская дева рассмеялась и велела налить неизвестному юродивому пива, но не обижать, раз Эру его уже обидел разумом. Хотел было Арви наброситься и победить узурпаторшу, но стража остановила его, и ему пришлось уйти.  
Стал юноша бродить по городу и чутко слушать, что говорят. А говорили, что хоть король и не отрекся, но к народу своему совсем не выходит, и не знает никто, жив ли он, а правит именем своего сына эта страшная женщина. И еще узнал Арви, что пришла она из Эрин ЛасГалена, когда тот был захвачен тьмой, и будто бы появилась она на земле лаиквенди вместе с пауками. И будто бы она древнее всех королей, ныне правивших, и будто бы не эльфийка она вовсе, а сама мать-тьма, что в Предначальную эпоху носила имя Унголианта и выпила Свет Древ. А ныне возжелала она стать гномьей королевой, чтобы получить Аркенстон, но у нее не вышло, и тогда пошла она на хитрость.  
Гнев обуял юного Арви.


	5. Фильм 3. Серия 2 и 3

Серия 2

Тем временем отряд Хранителей пришел в Морию, где их приняли радушно, напоили - накормили, выдали хоббиту Пиппину доспехов на пятнадцать человек, чтобы бросал в колодцы и ни в чем себе не отказывал. Радостные и благодушные гостили Хранители в Мории, и только Гэндальф все более мрачнел, пока в один день, у самого выхода, не вымолвил в сердцах  
_"Мне нужно отлучиться по делам более важным!"_ и не исчез.

А Арви слушал да складывал слова, как учил князь Эльронд, отсеивал из них шелуху и выбирал ядрышки мудрости. И понял он, что идти ему к старому Балину, если тот еще жив. Отыскал юный наследник старого гнома и прямо спросил его, чем победить мать-тьму?  
\- Охо-хо, - отвечал ему Балин, разглаживая белую бороду трясущимися от старости руками. - Трудное это дело. Многие великие воины и могучие витязи с ней сражались, многие армии пали. Ты в одиночку, пожалуй, ее и не одолеешь. Но если на помощь тебе придет один из майар, может быть, и удастся вам сбросить с трона мерзкую гадину!  
\- Где же найти мне одного из майар?  
\- А он сам тебя найдет. И найдет непременно, можешь не сомневаться. А пока сходи-ка ты, проведай отца. Ибо он тоже с матерью-тьмой сражался, понял лишь, кто она, да поздно было, и слаб он был. Вдвоем, глядишь, у вас что и получится.  
И Арви пошел, пригорюнившись, но с трепетом в душе. Непросто было, но отыскал он в запутанных лабиринтах нижнего уровня постаревшего короля рядом с могилами брата и королевы-жены. Не узнал его король, а услышав, кто перед ним, верить не хотел, ибо сам велел младенца убить.  
\- Дай же мне доказать, что я от рода Дурина, и борода моя длиннее бороды Трора! - воскликнул Арви в сердцах и, отбросив с лица волосы цвета пшеницы, так ударил молотом, что гора содрогнулась.  
\- Невелико доказательство, - усмехнулся король, - но горячность твоя напоминает мне бедного моего брата, а мать-тьму все одно надо свергать. Засиделся я в плесневелом склепе. Пойдем же, тот, кто зовет себя Арви!

Тем временем шел Гэндальф по скалам и пустошам, по полям и просторам и притомился.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет! - воскликнул он и свистнул молодецким посвистом, эльфийской трелью. И вышел к нему из кущ зеленых великий могучерогий Лосик. 

***

Серия 3 

...на свист молодецкий, трель эльфийскую из кущ густых вышел великий могучерогий Лосик.  
\- Кто звал меня посвистом молодецким, трелью эльфийской? - сказал Лосик. - Ведь лишь владыке Трандуилу я подчиняюсь, и только он знает тайный свист, которым можно меня призвать.  
Лосик поет красивую песню о том, каково быть королевским парадным лосем. Ему подпевают олени и прочие зверушки из волшебной чащи.  
\- Я призвал тебя, - ответил Гендальф. - А коли известен мне тайный посвист, то и должн ты служить мне верой и правдой, как своему господину!  
Закручинился лосик, но делать нечего, позволил Гендальфу на себя взобраться, да помчал его на восток. Да так быстро скакал лосик, что Гэндальф не удержался на его мохнатой спине и свалился в Фангорне, а лосик того не заметил и поскакал дальше.

Тем временем король вместе с Арви пришли к престарелому Балину держать совет, как же свергнуть ненавистную тьму.  
\- Нам нужно позвать наших родичей с Железных холмов и из копей Мории, - сказал король.ю - Все вместе мы одолеем ее!  
\- Они не придут, - отвечал мудрый Балин, - ведь Аркенстона нет у тебя. Лишь горстку верных сможем мы собрать, а этого слишком мало.  
Крепко задумались все трое. Затем король сказал:  
\- И все же попытаемся позвать на помощь родичей. Однажды мы помогли им от балрога избавиться, пришел черед им выручать нас!  
\- Но балрога того ты не убил, о король, - печально заметил Балин. - И оттого на земли Эребора пришли беды.  
\- На этот раз не будет ему пощады, - крепко пообещал король и взмахнул кулаком, чтобы ударить по столу в подтверждение своих слов, но сдержался. А наутро, еще солнце не коснулось изнутри облаков, собрались они вдвоем, оседлали боевых архаров и поскакали в Морию.

Тем временем Галадриэль увидела волшебным своим зрением, как нарушены были границы ее владений, и в числе нарушителей шел юный Гимли, сын Глоина.


	6. Финальная серия

Радостью и почетом встретили в Мории короля Фили и воина Арви, расседлали архаров, предложили отдохнуть с дороги. Король Даин едва успел заключить родича в объятия, как тот попросил метательный доспех и направился к центральному колодцу. Бросил король доспех в колодец и крикнул зычно вслед:  
\- Эй, Ахэрэ, чудище поганое, выйди из земли, буду тебе слово молвить!  
Появился балрог, и король ему говорит смело:  
\- Помнишь ли, душа пламени, как стоял предо мной на коленях и молил меня жизнь тебе сохранить, заклинал малыми детками? Разве тебя я не отпустил?  
\- Отпустил, - нехотя ответил балрог.  
\- А через то принес я на свое королевство беду великую. Отплати же мне за добро добром, пошли со мной мать-тьму бить!  
\- Не могу я идти против матери-тьмы, ибо и мне она мать, если так широко посмотреть.  
\- Если так широко посмотреть, так больше тебя не пощажу, и жены твоей, и малых детушек, раз слова своего держать ты не можешь и долгов своих кармических не платишь!  
Призадумался балрог и согласился.

Лосик тем временем скакал-скакал по лесам, по полям, рогами облака задевая, и напевал веселую песенку, как вдруг заметил, что нет никого на его спине. Обернулся и увидел, что Гендальф давно свалился. Тогда остановился Лосик, отдышался, пощипал травки. А потом отправился в обратный путь.

Мать-тьма сидела на троне и горя не знала, когда в зал ворвались король и его верные воины, а за ними в клубах чада стлался балрог. Накинулся балрог на мать-тьму и стали биться они, только зарева вспыхивали. Долго бились, три дня и три ночи, но одолела мать-тьма балрога. Победила и усмехается:  
\- Меня Манве бил-бил - не добил, меня Оромэ бил-бил - не добил, куда тебе, Готмог, меня одолеть?  
Тут осерчал король и сам против тьмы вышел. Засияла мать-тьма самым глубинным ужасом, и поседели все гномы - верные дружинники, в страхе запрятались, только сам король устоял, ибо закрыл его Арви своим щитом.   
Тогда стали биться они пуще прежнего.

Лосик скакал-скакал и увидел, что заблудился: нет кругом милых волшебных чащ, а повсюду, сколько хватает глаз, лежат поля, а посреди полей - одинокая гора, смутно знакомая. Пошел Лосик в эту гору, дорогу спросить.   
Зашел Лосик в гору, а в ней битва кипит: то король гномий с матерью-тьмой сражается. И увидел Лосик, что тьма та - та самая, что рядом с его дорогим хозяином была и много печали ему причинила. Осерчал лосик, разбежался и ударил тьму копытом в самый лоб. Упала тьма наземь и испустила дух.

Рассеялась тьма над Эребором. Протянул король руки Арви и молвил:  
\- Ты храбрый воин и верный друг. Не верю я, чтобы выжил мой сын, но ты вместо сына стал мне, и потому оставайся при мне!  
\- Как же доказать мне, чтобы ты поверил! - вскричал Арви.  
\- Нет тому доказательств, - печально отвечал король. - Разве что могла бы моя милая жена, королева Вигдис, тебя узнать, но она умерла тому много лет назад.  
\- Не умерла она, - отвечал Балин и ввел за руки светлую королеву. И узнал Арви в ней ту тень, что всегда поддерживала и помогала ему, закричал он от радости и обнял мать свою.  
\- Не веришь ему, поверь же мне, - произнесла королева, и король поверил.

И настал счастливый конец, выбросили хоббиты кольцо в вулкан, Лосик вернулся в Зеленолесье, порядок и чистота царят в Мории, и род Дурина продолжился.

_Конец  
Титры  
Глаз дракона_


End file.
